


Holy Fire

by Ilovecastiel18



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Burns, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Injury, Injury Recovery, Love, Love Confessions, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovecastiel18/pseuds/Ilovecastiel18
Summary: Crowley had to do the chicken dance to walk into a church because it was consecrated ground… so what happened to him when he went to Heaven disguised as Aziraphale? Hurt/comfort, angst, love confessions. One-Shot.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Holy Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my notes for a while, but I just hadn’t gotten around to writing it. However, I published a new fic a few weeks ago bringing my number of GO fics up to 29, and my brain does not like numbers that end with 9 so I’m writing this to bring that number up to 30. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic! If you like it, please consider leaving me a nice review, those motivate me to keep writing!

**Disclaimer:** Good Omens, along with its characters, locations, etc. are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. If I owned the rights to it, I wouldn’t still be desperate to meet the man that I absolutely ADORE: David Tennant.

……….

Holy Fire

……….

When Aziraphale told Crowley the plan for fooling Heaven and Hell into leaving them alone, the first thing the demon thought about was how going to Heaven was going to affect him. He was obviously going to go through with it, if only to protect Aziraphale, but he knew that he was going to be burned very badly when he went to Heaven. He couldn’t even walk on consecrated ground without burning himself, Heaven was going to be torture.

But he would do anything for his angel.

So, Crowley went to Heaven, disguised as Aziraphale, and he felt like his whole body was on fire. He knew he couldn’t make any pained noises or even show any discomfort on his face, lest he give himself away, so he suffered, in unbearable agony, without any way to release it. Then he went home, hobbling, to switch bodies back with Aziraphale, and then went to lunch at the Ritz. He still refused to show any pain on his face or in his voice, because he did not want Aziraphale to fret or worry about him.

When they were done, Aziraphale suggested that they go hang out in the bookshop, and who was Crowley to say no? He knew he needed to tend to his burns soon, but he could not avoid Aziraphale without giving anything away, and he didn’t want to avoid Aziraphale anyway, not even for an hour to take care of his burns. So, knowing that the decision would probably bite him in the ass at some point, Crowley managed to walk back to the bookshop without showing any outward signs of pain, while screaming in agony on the inside.

When they got there, Crowley (cautiously) flopped onto the sofa while Aziraphale went to get some bottles of wine from his upstairs flat. While Aziraphale was away, Crowley pulled up his pant leg (as far as he could, with how tight they were), pulled off his shoes and socks, and surveyed the damage. It was bad. He had angry red blisters running all the way up to his knees, and his feet looked like he walked across hot coals, but with actual flames. He could feel that the burns ran deep, and some of them were broken open and oozing puss. He made a face and quickly put his socks back on and rolled his pants back down before Aziraphale came back. He would definitely have to deal with them that night. Even though he was immune to human disease, he knew that the holy burns would get infected if he did not treat them.

He sat back and tried to come up with a plan while he waited for Aziraphale to come back. He hadn’t come up with anything when he heard the angel come down the stairs. When he bustled through the curtain separating the back room from the rest of the shop, Crowley sat up from his sprawl to help with the wine. He was shocked when Aziraphale sat down next to him on the sofa instead of in one of the armchairs, but he didn’t question it. He was even more shocked when, once the wine glasses were poured, Aziraphale scooted closer to him.

And then the worst thing happened. Aziraphale’s leg bumped into Crowley’s, and the demon couldn’t stop a pained yelp and hiss from leaving his lips. He immediately regretted it when Aziraphale gave him a worried look and set his glass on the coffee table.

“What’s wrong, Crowley?” he asked. Crowley thanked his lucky stars that Aziraphale hadn’t put two and two together yet.

“Nothing, angel. I have a bruise on my leg and you bumped into it. I’m fine.” He forced himself not to mumble, hoping to convince Aziraphale that he was perfectly alright.

“That sounded like it’s more than a bruise, dear.” Aziraphale scowled at him lightly.

“It’s really nothing to worry about…” Crowley started to protest.

“Give me your leg.” Aziraphale stated firmly.

Crowley gave an undignified squeak at the command in the angel’s voice.

“Aziraphale…”

“Crowley.” Aziraphale cut him off. He glared at the demon, but it seemed to be more of a worried glare than an angry glare. Bracing himself for the worst, Crowley lifted his leg and gingerly set it in Aziraphale’s lap, unable to choke back a pained hiss.

Aziraphale very, _very_ carefully rolled up Crowley’s pant leg and pulled off his sock. Crowley forced himself to look away, lest he see the pitying look that he knew Aziraphale was going to give him.

“Oh my Lord, Crowley…” Aziraphale muttered. “How… how did this happen?” the angel’s voice was tight, which made Crowley feel even worse.

“Uh… well… Heaven and demons don’t really mix, angel. You remember how I had to hop around in that church during the Reign of Terror? Heaven was a lot worse.” Crowley grimaced and looked toward Aziraphale, and instantly regretted it.

Aziraphale had a look of abject horror on his face, mixed with worry, pity, and an unfathomable sadness. Crowley could see tears in his eyes.

“Is your other leg…”

“The same.” Crowley answered swiftly. He couldn’t stand how tight and tearful Aziraphale’s voice sounded.

“Did you know this would happen?” Aziraphale asked quietly.

“Pretty much.” Crowley answered. He was anxious for the angel to release his leg so he could cover the burns back up.

“Why didn’t you tell me? And why didn’t you tell me that you were in pain earlier?”

“Look, angel, I didn’t have a choice about going to Heaven. It had to be done to make sure that they would leave you alone. And I didn’t tell you earlier because I didn’t want you to worry. I figured I would take care of it when I was alone and you would never have to know.” Crowley answered.

Aziraphale visibly swallowed past a lump in his throat. “Can you heal these?”

“Not with my magic. I have some stuff I can put on them to help them heal. I’ll probably scar.” Crowley answered.

Aziraphale was quiet for a long moment.

Crowley wrung his hands and grimaced, hoping that this was the end of the conversation.

“Can… can I help?” Aziraphale whispered, finally.

“Angel, I appreciate the offer, but I can take care of it myself…” Crowley started to argue.

“I want to, dear. Please?” Aziraphale finally looked up from the burns on Crowley’s feet and legs to look the demon in the eyes. He suddenly wished he hadn’t taken off his sunglasses.

“Um… I guess if you really want to…” Crowley snapped his fingers to transport his burn cream and special bandages (which he had from when he walked into the church) to the bookshop.

Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s leg and stood from the sofa, moving from the room. Crowley could hear the angel washing his hands in the shop bathroom before coming back. He took off his house coat and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, which sent Crowley into some very interesting thoughts that didn’t have much to do with his burns.

Aziraphale conjured a washcloth and some warm water and carefully cleaned the burns on both legs, giving Crowley comforting touches whenever he would make a pained noise. After that, he covered the burns with a thin layer of burn cream before carefully wrapping bandages around Crowley’s feet and legs. He lowered Crowley’s pant legs over the bandages and then conjured some loose, clean socks that he pulled over the demon’s feet. He wiped his hands on another wet washcloth before sitting down at Crowley’s feet, his sleeves still rolled up.

“Crowley, I don’t want you to move from this spot, unless absolutely necessary, until these burns are healed.” He said, reaching over and gripping the demon’s hand. Crowley could feel Aziraphale sending pulses of soothing magic into him through their clasped hands.

“Angel, I can’t just put my life on hold…”

“What do you have to do now that Hell no longer employs you? The only thing you would be doing would be coming here to see me, and you’re already here.”

Crowley couldn’t argue with that logic, so he nodded and leaned back into the cushions of the sofa.

“Crowley… I am so sorry that this happened to you. I can’t imagine the _pain…_ why did you agree to go to Heaven if you knew that this was going to happen?”

“You wouldn’t have been safe if I hadn’t.” Crowley said simply.

“You went to Heaven and suffered severe holy burns just to keep me safe?” Aziraphale asked quietly.

Crowley held back a scoff. “Of course I did, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale gave Crowley a look that the demon couldn’t quite interpret before he did something that he never would have expected: he let go of Crowley’s hand and crawled into the space between the demon and the back of the sofa. Before Crowley could react, Aziraphale had draped an arm across his thin chest and threaded the fingers of his other hand through his fiery hair, placing a light kiss to the snake tattoo under his ear. Crowley allowed himself to lean into the comforting touches, resting his head against Aziraphale’s chest, closing his eyes, and breathing deeply.

“I’m sorry this happened, Crowley.” Aziraphale whispered, running his fingers through the demon’s hair.

“I’m not.” Crowley breathed, reaching up to hold the hand that was on his shoulder.

“I’m… so glad that you’re okay. I wouldn’t know what to do if Heaven would have killed you.” Aziraphale replied, breathing deeply.

“I was more worried about what would happen to you in Hell. If you had died…” Crowley trailed off, unable to form any more words. Aziraphale kissed his temple.

Crowley felt himself drifting off, the pain of his burns fading, both from the magic Aziraphale was still sending his way and from the comforting feeling of the angel holding him.

He tilted his face farther into Aziraphale’s chest, breathing in the scent of him. He felt Aziraphale tip his head so his cheek was resting on the top of his head.

“I love you, Crowley.” Aziraphale whispered, probably thinking that the demon was already asleep.

“I love _you,_ Aziraphale. Always.” Crowley muttered. He tipped his head back and kissed the side of the angel’s jaw. “Thank you.” He whispered, not exactly sure what he was thanking him for. He was thinking of all of the many things that Aziraphale had done for him over the years, some of which he wasn’t sure that the angel remembered. But there had never been anyone else, ever, who had done as much, or cared as much, for Crowley than Aziraphale.

“I will always take care of you, my dear.”

“Back at you, angel.” Crowley whispered. He dropped off to sleep soon after that, sleeping deeper and more soundly than he had in a long time. When he woke up, Aziraphale was still holding onto him, snoring quietly. Crowley smiled to himself and squeezed the angel’s hand. He had never thought that he would be able to be happy in his life, but now… now he wasn’t sure why he had ever thought that.


End file.
